(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rotary pump, which can be operated by an electronically commutated DC motor with an axial gap, with a dry space, in which a wound stator is accommodated, and a fluid-fillable pump space, in which a permanent magnetic pump impeller is accommodated to rotate, the pump impeller being separated from the stator by a split plate, which is connected to a return ring, to which several poles are connected, and a circuit board, and is in heat conducting contact and includes a heat conducting element from a good heat conducting light metal.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A generic rotary pump is known from DE 196 46 617 A1, in which a shaft is accommodated on two pump housing parts. The housing consists of a good heat conducting material, for example, light metal or steel, and carries the stator. Since heat removal can only occur via the surrounding air, only a restricted cooling effect is attainable.
An object of the invention is to ensure excellent efficiency in a compact design and simple assembly in a rotary pump of the generic type just mentioned. In addition, the rotary pump is also supposed to guarantee high lifetime and improve heat removal.